Miss PCA: The TV Show
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Logan's father hears from his son's idea of the Miss PCA beauty pageant and wants to turn it into a small TV show. Why does Logan try to talk his secret girlfriend into taking part in it and will Quinn compete? With Malcolm Reese as the only judge problems are definitely on their way. Logan/Quinn


A/N: That came to my mind when I saw the 'Miss PCA' episode. Hope you like it :)

* * *

Logan and Quinn had finally a little alone time together. Being a secret couple it wasn't easy to find a place and moment where their friends or other PCA students weren't around, so when Michael and James had gone to play basketball Logan had immediately invited Quinn to his room. Now the two were sitting on the couch enjoying their time together. They were kissing when suddenly Logan's cellphone rang. He tried to ignore it, but the caller didn't seem to get the message. Finally Quinn had enough and pulled away.

"You should get that."

With an annoyed expression he answered the phone only to hear his father on the other line.

"Hey dad...yes but can't this wait? I really don't have time right now." He smirked at Quinn who just rolled her eyes. After Logan's next words Quinn knew that apparently whatever it was that his father had to ask him had to be now. "Okay okay then just give me a minute."

Logan turned to her with an apologetically look on his face, his phone still in hand but with the speaker covered so Malcolm couldn't hear anything.

"I'm sorry. It seems it's important."

"Don't worry about it I should get back anyway before Michael and James come back." With a small peck on her boyfriend's lips Quinn left the room.

"So dad what do you want to talk about?"

The next day even before breakfast the whole female population of PCA was out and about. In room 101 three girls slowly woke up to the noises outside. Lola was the first to stand up and rush outside. Quinn and Zoey followed a little less enthusiastically.

"Look they're making another Miss PCA beauty pageant, but this time it's going to be on TV." Lola was more than excited.

"Remember how this turned out last time?" Quinn pointed out.

"I have to agree with Quinn on that. That isn't a good idea." Zoey said facing Lola.

"I know I know, but look at the prize."

"The winner gets to spend a weekend in a beach house in Santa Barbara with limousine and own butler as well as 5000 dollar at free disposal." Zoey read out loud. "Okay that changes everything we're going to compete, but this time without fighting with each other."

"Deal." Lola smiled and both girls wrote their names on the list of candidates that was already longer than the last one.

Quinn only rolled her eyes when she saw who produced this TV show, Malcolm Reese, so this was what his father wanted to talk about.

When the friends met for breakfast the Miss PCA beauty pageant was still the top theme.

"Admit it, this whole thing is your fault." Michael accused Logan.

"No, not this time. It was my father's idea and he is the only judge. I have nothing to do with it."

The whole time he said that he was looking at Quinn. It seems to her that he was almost afraid she would be mad at him. The young scientist gave him a small secret smile, telling him she knew it wasn't his fault.

"This time?" James asked confused.

"Well we had a Miss PCA beauty pageant before and it was Logan's idea." Zoey explained.

"Anyway what are the categories?" Lola looked at Logan.

"Talent, questions and evening gown competition."

"You don't seemed to be as excited as you were back then." Lisa observed.

"Well it's my father's project not mine." He shrugged. 'And I already have a beautiful girlfriend now.' He added mentally.

"Are you all going to take part in this?" James asked the girls.

While Lola, Lisa and Zoey nodded Quinn shook her head 'no'. That was the moment Logan got an idea. Quickly he fished his phone out of his pocket and sent Quinn a text. Luckily their friends were distracted by their conversation, so no one saw her read it.

'Meet me at our secret hiding spot in the bushes.'

"Well I have a date with a hot girl before class, so I'll see you around." Logan announced before leaving the table. It wasn't even a lie either, now that he thought about it.

Five minutes later Quinn joined him behind their bushes.

"You have to compete." Was the first thing Logan said when Quinn sat down.

"What? You know how little I think of these competitions. They're-"

"I know, but I have an idea." When his girlfriend rolled her eyes he added. "It's a good one. Just hear me out please?"

It was rare to see Logan Reese say the word please or make this pleadingly cute expression and even Quinn couldn't resist it.

"Fine go on, but don't get your hopes up."

Logan's face light up and he smirked at her. "I knew no one could resist me."

"Maybe I should just go after all." They both knew they were just bickering out of fun, before Logan got serious again.

"You know the prize is a weekend in Santa Barbara and of course the prize money, but what no one else knows is that it's our beach house the winner gets to spend the weekend in, so if you win I could go there as well, seeing that we are friends. That means we could finally be a normal couple for a weekend without worrying about our friends or PCA students and I'm sure Chauncy isn't a problem." He took her hands in his. "Think about it."

Quinn did and his idea wasn't bad at all, but there was still a problem with that.

"You know I don't like these kind of competitions."

"I know and I respect that, but do it for us. Please."

The idea of a weekend in Santa Barbara with her boyfriend was tempting, very tempting when you consider that you are a secret couple and didn't get to spend time with each other that often.

"Fine, but you are not manipulating the competition. Promise?"

"I can easily promise you that. My father wouldn't consider my opinion. We aren't that close." For a moment he looked sad before he smirked at her. "And I'm sure you can win all by yourself anyway. After all Logan Reese would only pick the most beautiful girl as his girlfriend." Quinn hit him playfully before he continued. "But you have to promise me something as well."

Now Quinn was surprised, but nodded at him to go on.

"Promise me that you aren't going to change anything about yourself. No make over from Lola, no being someone you aren't. Just being the Quinn I know."

That was a side of Logan Reese people rarely saw and she was glad he showed it to her. He was caring and sweet when he wanted to be and she could kiss him for his words, so she did.

"I promise."

It was the day of the beauty pageant and Lola and Zoey were still friends, thanks to Quinn being around them. Zoey had prettied up the evening gowns of her three friends a little bit to make them look better and Lola had done their make up. Quinn, like she had promised her secret boyfriend, wore a dress that fitted her character and had stopped Lola from doing too much to her hair and face. Still she felt a little out of place here. When her friends went to their respective boyfriends she stayed further away.

Malcolm Reese looked the candidates over. So far he didn't see anyone special, but the competition hadn't even started yet, so there was plenty of time for that. Looking once again he saw something that surprised him. His son, who normally wanted to be the center of attention, stood further away with a girl. Not that seeing Logan with a girl was all that surprising, but the way they acted was somehow strange. Malcolm could see that they talked quietly looking often up to see if someone was hearing them. However what shocked him the most was the smile his son gave this girl, it was so unlike his always arrogant and smirking son. Could it be that his son had finally found someone he truly cared for? Malcolm shook his head, that couldn't be. However he was proven wrong when he announced that the beauty pageant was about to start and he saw his son touch the girl's hand lightly, the gesture and the smile he gave her could only be described as lovingly. What was so special about this one girl?

During the competition Malcolm Reese slowly found out more about this mystery girl, who was apparently called Quinn Pensky. When they came to the talent part he remembered that he already met her when Logan brought his friends over. She was a young scientist and a real genius. It was unlikely for his son to fall for a girl like her, but the more he watched his son and her together the more he got the impression his son had genuine feelings for her. There was still something strange about their behavior. When their friends were around they didn't really speak to each other or looked like they had been when they were alone. Could it be that they were dating in secret? Considering both their reputations it would make sense.

When the beauty pageant finished Malcolm walked over to his son, who stood with his friends on the side.

"Hey son, can I talk to you for a minute?" Logan nodded, but Malcolm also saw the look he shared with Quinn. "So care to tell me who should win?"

"Since when does my opinion count?"

Malcolm saw that his friends were listing in on their conversation, so he spoke more quietly.

"Well since now. So is there someone you want to win?" He saw his son hesitant for a moment before he shook his head.

"It's your decision." Logan said loudly and with that went back to his friends.

Malcolm was surprised for a moment before he looked back at Quinn, who gave his son an approving look. It seemed like she had told him not to privilege her. Malcolm smiled slightly, this girl was really special not only because she was a genius who was still beautiful enough to win a beauty pageant, but also because she could win his son's heart.

When Malcolm Reese announced the winner of the Miss PCA beauty pageant he could see his son sending him a thankful look and when Chauncey called him a weekend later to tell him Logan had arrived to spend the three days with the winner he wasn't surprised at all.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
